Killmore! Im on it
by MGuidi
Summary: Killmore and Stinkgrid realise they are stupid, and there retarded, R&R. Rated E to T for language. Not very well done, meant for a quick, comedic, read.
1. Act 1 The Dumb Chase

Killmore, I did it!

**Please Note:** I do not hold the rights to any Fillmore Character, Episode or Plot. This is meant for a free, funny read.

Act 1 - The Dumb Chase

"Why do they always run?" Said Killmore, "Wait a sec, why do I always start my show like this?" he stopped and yelled after the guy "Hey want to come to saftey patrol HQ and have some Cocoa? or should I continue and do my ridicoulously hard and impossible stunts using props some 7th graders made?"

"Im all for Cocoa" said the Culprit "But Id rather run away on water so you guys can yell gay things to me from the boat"

Stinkgrid approached "Hey Killmore, check out my new dog"

"Dawg"

The Dog Bounded up and ripped Killmores head off

"I think he likes you"

The two went to Foldsomeorigami's office. She said "I HATE YOU GUYS, YOU DIDN'T DO SOMETHING IMPOSSIBLE THAT I WANTED YOU TO DO, GO DO SOMETHING TO MAKE IT RIGHT"

they left her office.

"Stinkgrid"  
"Yeah"  
"Why do you think we are like the polices of the school, we act like spys and we are only like 13"  
"Dont ask"

They entered HQ as SmellyJoe, the Junior Commissioner approached

"Killmore, Third. Another retard pretending to be innocent just did something to sabotage one of the 15.1 billion clubs in this school.

"I was a delinquint, then someone helped turn it around for me"

"Killmore, why the hell do you say that in every episode?"

"Why don't the episodes show me and O'Fairyboy in the AV room together alone?"

Stinkgrid's photographic memory kicked in

"Oh my god, Killmore, you blew up custard"

"Dawg"

His head was ripped off.

"So anyway" continued SmellyJoe "You have to protect the bullies, so the young ones cant hurt them"

"Yes SmellyJoe" said Killmore "Stinkgrid, lets go play Ultrabox at my house instead"

"Sounds good to me"

END ACT ONE


	2. Act 2 Stinkgrids Love Letter

Act 2- Stinkgrids Love Letters 

Stinkgrid was writing a letter, a long letter.

"Yo Stinkgrid, who you writing the Full Length feature to?"

"That saftey patroller that is kind of in there, but nobody really knows his name"

"The blueish black haired guy?"

"Yeah thats him"

"I think his name is Joeseph, at least thats what I read on ABC Kids, dont let anyone else though, I try to act like im 30"

"What rhymes with Fog?"

"Dawg"

Killmore is headless once more

"I need a good line, anything, I will write it down"

"I was once a delinquint, but someone helped me turn around"

Stinkgrid finished her letter

"Proofread my letter, im not very good at spelling"

The Letter Read:

"Dear guy whos name we arent sure about:

Mah hart is yurning 4 joo, weather thru son,rayne,darc ore fogg.  
I feel about you as i feel for my Dawg.  
Pls aksept thiis aynd telll ma yur nayme

Stunkbug

P.S: I wus onse ay delienquint but not no more"

"What the effin hell is this shit?" said Killmore

"So you like it then?" Stinkgrid said, grabbing her letter

"No bu..."

But Stinkgrid stuffed the letter on the guys chair.

He read it when he got back.

"Let me put this in your lingo:

Aye downt dayte 4more delingquints."

Stinkgrid farted twice and ate beans.

"Well that sucks my..."

"Stinkgrid, I remember his name, its.."

Just then a rampage of cows, err students was outside and the name couldn't be heard by anyone but Stinkgrid.

End Act 2


	3. Act 3 Damn Canadians

ACT 3 - Damn Canadians

Killmore stood at the office of some dorkward Canadian named M. Guidi,  
he said "I dont care if you have Diplomatic Immunity, im brining you down"

"Yeah Right", said M. Guidi "If you need me I will be doing my secret operation in its secret location, which is actually in the pool next door, see you later."

Killmore left and found Stinkgrid, hes going to his secret operation in the pool next door.

"Crackers", she muttered, pulling out a bag of the stuff. "I wonder where he could be going."

"Me too, lets go rent some tiny remote control boats that sink if a frog a feather is placed on them, stand on them and drive them across the ocean that has such a strong current, you get sucked under so fast even world class swimmers cant swim on it."

"Mmmm, okay sounds safe."

Just then, the Damn Canadian went into his printing press to make fake hockey cards, which wouldnt sell much in america considering they frickin hate hockey.

"Lets go give our badges to SmellyJoe because we hate being saftey patrollers before we go inside, then tell them we are placing them under arrest then forget to grab them and have to chase them."

"Good thinking."

So they handed in the badges and ran to the pool house. Killmore and Stinkgrid threw a bunch of crap into the pool to beat up the nerdy henchmen.

They hopped down. Just then the entire saftey patrol showed up and acted like ninjas. Together they busted the crook. Which, Killmore said, was his 134th, even though theres only about 13 episodes.

They got there badges bad, then threw SmellyJoe into the presses, the paper turned red. Killmore was named the new Jr. Commissioner.

END ACT 3 


End file.
